Talking To The Moon
by Meanbean
Summary: Quinn and Rachel decide to watch a movie, but end up not watching it. Faberry. Femslash; Don't like, Don't read. Smut. Rated M for a reason.


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Glee or Dianna Agron/Lea Michele. If I did, you all know that Finn would be in a well somewhere, and Faberry would be endgame and have as many sexy times as I wanted to put in there. But yeah, it's not mine so I don't have that power.**

**And by the way I am so sorry for this horrible story.**

"Come on and play the movie!" Hiram said happily as James put his arm around his shoulder.

Rachel snuggled into my side and sighed in content. As the movie started I felt Rachel's hand glide up and down my thigh slightly. I moved her hand but it immediately found it's way back to my thigh and started caressing my knee. A warm feeling started to fill the bottom of my stomach.

"Rach…not here" I whispered into Rachel's ear.

She stuck out her lower lip and looked up at me with pouty eyes.

"No Rachel. Your dads are in the other couch right across the room" I whispered.

"Please Quinnie?"

"Your dads are _right_ there, Rachel"

"I don't care. Just say you have to go to the bathroom and I'll show you where it is" Rachel said and winked.

Her hand moved to my stomach and I sucked in a sharp breath. Hiram eyes me suspiciously but then went back to watching the movie. About half way through the second one, James and Hiram feel asleep on each other, so Rachel picked up my hand and looked into my eyes.

"_Quinnie_" She said in a sweet voice and stuck out her lips in that pouty face that she knew I could never say no to.

I looked over at her dad's, then back at Rachel. She got up off the couch and pulled me up to meet her lips with mine. I smiled into the kiss as she backed me up. I felt the bottom of my stairs behind me and broke away from the kiss. I shot a look behind Rachel at her dad's sleeping peacefully on the couch and wrapped my arm around her waist. I pulled her closer towards me and pressed my lips against hers.

Rachel pulled away this time and kissed my cheek one last time before sliding around me and leading me up the stairs by my hand. When we got into her room she shut the door and immediately pushed my back against it. I faintly heard the lock click behind my back as Rachel pushed her body against mine. I felt her phone outline in her pocket press against my thigh and groaned. She laced her fingers with mine and pulled my arms over my head, pinning them to the door. Her knee slipped between my legs as my hips lifted off the door.

"Rach-_mmph_" I muttered into her lips.

She pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked me with a worried expression.

"I'm fine" I replied and wiggled my hands free from hers.

She opened her mouth to talk but I silenced her with my lips again. When we parted I smiled and pushed her towards the bed with my knees. She hit the edge and immediately slid up so she was laying comfortably on the bed. I climbed on top of her and smiled once more before connecting my lips to her neck. Her body shivered slightly underneath mine when I started sucking on her pulse point.

"_Q-Quinn_" Rachel moaned.

I kissed down her neck and slid my hands underneath her shirt.

"Take it off, Berry" I replied and started to slide her shirt up.

She sat up as I strattled her waist and slid her shirt off her body. I pushed her back down and kissed the space between her boobs lightly. My hands made their way behind her back and expertly unhooked her bra and slid it off her shoulders. I kissed her stomach, then ribs as she groaned underneath me. Her hips lifted towards mine, trying to remind me there were other places that I haven't touched yet.

"Is someone getting a little bit needy?" I smirked up at her from my place on her stomach.

"touch me you asshole" she said in a husky voice.

I felt my stomach explode in butterflies and a pool of heat start to sit.

"Is that an threat or a order?" I replied with a cocky attitude.

"If you don't I will never kiss you again" She said and stuck out her lips slightly just to prove her point.

She _knows _I wouldn't last a day without kissing her. She knows that and she's using it against me. I crawled back up to her lips so my breath was hitting her face. My breasts just barely brushed hers and I could feel her squirming underneath me.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I-I'm positive…"

"I don't think you could go an _hour_ without kissing me or touching me"

"I and Rachel Barbra Berry, I can do anyth-h…" She trailed off when I pushed my knee between her legs.

"you can do _what?_" I asked her in a cocky voice.

"D-Don't be s-so c-cocky" she gasped as my knee started moving in slow circles.

"Too bad I don't _have _a cock." Rachel bit her bottom lip when I said that and lifted her hips closer to mine.

"Will you just touch me already?" She pleaded.

I added more pressure and she groaned lowly.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked her tauntingly.

"If you don't touch me soon Quinn I will fucking flip us over and fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk right for weeks" Rachel threatened in her husky voice that made me go crazy every time I heard it.

"That doesn't sound so bad to me"

"Yeah well you better touch me or I will- _oh god_" Rachel moaned as I kissed down her body, stopping to take her left nipple in my mouth and bit down on it slightly.

Her hands tangled themselves in my hair and pulled me closer to her chest. I finished on her breasts and kissed down her stomach, stopping once to dip my tongue in her navel and lick down to the top of her sweats. I slipped my finger underneath the waist band of her sweats and pulled them down her legs. I looked up at her face for a moment and felt myself getting wet all over again. Her head was tilted back with her bottom lip between her teeth and a look of pure arousal on her face. I kissed the band of her pink boy shorts and moved my hands up to cup her breasts.

She moaned again and lifted her back off the mattress. Her underwear was nearly soaked through and I smiled. I caused that. I made Rachel Berry, or the most beautiful woman on earth, soak through her underwear. I couldn't help but feel some sort of pride in this.

"Excited there?" I asked her and raised an eyebrow.

Her cheeks flushed and she pulled me back up to her lips by my hair.

"Only for you" she whispered and pushed me back down to the edge of the bed.

I slipped her pink boy shorts off her waist and discarded them in the pile of clothes that got taken off of her over time. My thumb found her clit immediately and she groaned and lifted her hips up. I sped up my fingers slightly then stopped all together.

"Don't you fucking dare" She gasped out.

My thumb found her clit again but my other fingers had some other business to do. I slowly slid a finger inside of her and waited for her reaction for me to keep going. When she didn't say anything I started to pump in and out of her slowly. After I picked up speed I added another finger, and another. By this time Rachel was already so close that I barely needed to do anything for her to release. I didn't slow down at all, I actually sped up. Her body started shaking slightly and I knew she was going on for a 2nd one. I leaned forward and connected my mouth to her. It didn't take long for her body to start shaking again.

When she was done I made my way back up her body to her lips and kissed them tenderly. She instantly flipped up over and removed the rest of my clothes. It wasn't even 5 minutes before she got me to release, then it only took around a minute later before she got me to go again.

**A/N: I am very ashamed of this. It didn't come out like I wanted it to, And it doesn't really make sense, but I'm posting it anyway.**

**I just need to say I'm sorry…again. This was…well…horrible.**

**And I don't have any idea why it's called Talking to The Moon. It had _nothing_ to do with moons. **


End file.
